


Strong Enough (Gladio Amicitia x Reader)

by inconsistencys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Mild Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsistencys/pseuds/inconsistencys
Summary: Gladio opening up to the reader (his significant other) about the loss of his father.





	Strong Enough (Gladio Amicitia x Reader)

In all the time that the two of you had been together, Gladio hadn’t spoken about Clarus.

Of course, he was mentioned in passing. Small things, like trinkets that he would have liked or music that he used to listen to were often brought to your attention. Gladio’s eyes would become distant during these moments, staring into a time that had long passed as he spoke about his father. It wasn’t long, however, before he would snap back into reality, slapping a cheerful grin onto his chiseled features as he urged you to keep moving forward.

There were always low points, though. When Noctis was injured in a battle or he didn’t feel like he was moving _quite_ fast enough to aid the young prince, your boyfriend would wander away from the group, shoulders slumped as he marched into the wilderness. You nearly always tried to follow him, but each time you asked he would send you away, claiming that he needed to spend some time alone. These days were becoming more common as you approached Altissia, and you found yourself feeling increasingly distant from the man you loved.

Sadly, today was proving to be one of those days.

“Gladio,” you placed a hand on his arm, stopping him from stepping away from you once again, “Let me come with you.”

Noctis had been thrown from battle midway through, forced to allow his friends to take over as you treated his injuries. The gashes that covered his arms and chest were particularly nasty, and once Gladio had seen the damage that was done, he was prepared to send himself into the forest once again.

You wouldn’t let him go alone, this time. You _couldn’t._

For a moment, you thought that he was going to turn you away. His body tensed at your touch and his eyes looked to yours with emotion that screamed for you to go back to camp. You held his gaze with one of your own, pleading for him to let you in. Sighing, he looked away.

“Fine.”

The two of you wandered through the forest in silence, allowing yourselves to be lost in your own thoughts as nature surrounded you. Every few moments, you would allow your eyes to travel to Gladio, scanning his features for any clue as to what was troubling him. All that you wanted was to be able to bring back the blinding smile and hearty laugh that you loved so much.

“Y/N,” his voice startled you from your thoughts as he came to a stop next to a small boulder, leaning lazily against the rock’s side.

“Yeah?” You responded eagerly, eyes searching for his. He kept his gaze locked to the scenery behind you.

“I just–” he started, seemingly unable to find the words that he was searching for, “I’m sorry.”

“Gladio,” you frowned, taking small steps as you approached him, “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“I can’t protect you all properly,” he muttered, shoulders slumping, “I’m not strong enough.”

“You _are_ strong enough,” you raised your hand, allowing it to rest gently on his shoulder, “You’ve always been strong enough.”

He shook his head, “I’m not, though. How can I call myself a Shield when I can hardly protect the woman I love or the man that I’m sworn to serve? What would my father say?”

“He would say that he’s proud of you,” you insisted, piling as much sincerity as you could muster onto your words, “He would say that you’re a hell of a Shield.”

Frowning, he allowed himself to sit, pulling you down with him. You could’ve sworn there were tears swimming in his eyes, but you couldn’t make yourself look at him for long. You’d never seen Gladio look this _broken._

“I miss him.”

“I know.”

You sat with him for what felt like an eternity, basking in the silence that surrounded you as he quietly grieved for the father he’d lost. After many long minutes, when the birds had retreated to their nests and the sun was hiding under the horizon, he turned to you again.

“After I found out that the king had died,” he began, “I tried to convince myself that my father had gotten away. That he found it in himself to run.”

“I should’ve known that he’d never do that,” his eyes met yours, glowing with bitter acceptance, “After all, what’s a king without his Shield?”

“In a way, you’re just like him,” you said, “I could never see you leaving Noct behind.”

“He’s all I’ve ever wanted to be,” he replied, the corner of his lips turning into a sad half-smile, “He was amazing.”

“Tell me about him.”

For a moment, he was silent, and you almost asked again. His mouth opened after some time had passed, however, and he stared blankly into the forest ahead as he began to talk about his father.

He told you of a childhood spent in training, but also of a childhood surrounded by family. With a trembling voice, he spoke of the strict, yet loving man who spent his days in the service of Lucis. Tears filled his eyes when he spoke of the day he left Clarus in the Crown City, but laughter bubbled from his throat when his stories strayed towards his and Iris’s childhood antics. The tales he told of the Amicitia family left your heart feeling full of warmth as you listened, mind swimming with pictures of a younger, awestruck Gladio following his father down the castle halls.

“He was an example of everything that the King’s Shield should be,” he said, “And it’s up to me to live up to that example. I owe that to him.”

Gently, he wrapped an arm around you, leaning into your warmth as he told you of the burdens that he had placed upon himself after his father’s death. You wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to give himself that responsibility, that he was doing more than enough already, but you couldn’t find the words. Instead, you allowed him to lean on you, trying to be the pillar of strength that Gladio lost when the Imperials attacked the Crown City.

“If it means anything, I think you’re doing just fine,” you finally said, your words no more than a whisper, “Your father couldn’t ask for a better son.”

His expression changed, then, amber eyes crinkling at the edges as he looked at you. There was still sadness playing across his features, lacing his normally homey atmosphere with a sense of quiet despair, but it was better now. He was beginning to feel more like the Gladio you loved.

“You always know exactly what to say,” he said, a gentle smile spreading across his lips, “Thank you, Y/N.”

You nodded in response as your heart soared in your chest. This was it. He was back. He was _smiling_ again.

And Gods, had you missed his smile.


End file.
